El que se enamore, pierde
by MichelHina
Summary: Hyuga hinata, la chica mas educada y aplicada en el instituto Konoha pero también, la más linda y difícil de conquistar. Uzumaki Naruto y Otsutzuki Toneri hacen una apuesta para conquistarla, pero, hay una regla... El que se enamore, pierde...
1. La apuesta

Hola, hola!

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste mi inicio con esta.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Sin más que decir...

Los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capitulo 1 -La apuesta_

El instituto Konoha, el más prestigioso de la ciudad de Konohagakure, con los mejores maestros, el más grande, con áreas verdes, laboratorios de todos los tipos y también... El instituto más costoso.

El estudiar en este instituto es un privilegio.

Sus estudiantes?

En pocas palabras, "niños ricos" que vienen de familias respetadas y adineradas, debo agregar.

-Sasuke-san! -

-Toneri-kun, por favor salga conmigo! -

-Naruto-sempai, es el mejor! -

Y cabe agregar, también, que tiene sus propios chicos populares (con sus propias fangirls).

En este caso, los tres chicos mas populares del instituto también son los herederos de las empresas más grandes de Japón, sí, de Japón.

-Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san! -

Uchiha Sasuke, 19 años, heredero de "Corporaciones Uchiha". Hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto. Tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi, pero murió en un accidente de tránsito hace dos años, provocando así que se convirtiera en el heredero. Apariencia? Cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, mirada fría (que la verdad lo hace más sexy) y no es muy... Sociable. Y el primer promedio del instituto, así es, es el mejor en todas sus clases.

-Toneri-Kun! -

Otsutzuki Toneri, 20 años, heredero de "hoteles Kaguya-hime". Nieto de Otsutzuki Hamura. Su padre murió cuando él tenia 6 años y su madre murió cuando el nació, y quedo al cuidado de su abuelo. Tiene cabello blanco, algo largo, y ojos celestes. No esta entre los primeros promedios, pero es un buen estudiante.

-Naruto-sempai, tenga una cita conmigo! -

Namikaze Naruto, 19 años, heredero de "Empresas Namikaze". Hijo de Minato y Kushina. Nieto de Tsunade, la directora del instituto, sí, él es el nieto de la directora. Cuando era niño le dio muchos problemas a sus padres, lo expulsaron de cada escuela a la que asistía siempre por sus travesuras o sus peleas con estudiantes de otras escuelas. El estar en este instituto no lo hizo madurar, pero al menos dejo sus travesuras. Con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azul como el cielo se podría decir que es un regalo mandado por los mismos dioses, y no hay que olvidar su bien trabajado cuerpo por el cual cualquiera babearía.

Claro que Toneri y Sasuke no se quedan atrás.

Lo único malo que los tres tienen es...

Que son unos malditos presumidos y arrogantes. Les encanta que las chicas babeen por ellos y cuando alguna se les declaraba la rechazaban sin importarles nada. Y cuando "quieren" una chica, solo la invitan a una cita y le dan un regalo algo caro y luego le proponen ser su novia, sabiendo que ellas aceptaran sin lugar a dudas al tratarse de ellos.

Incluso estaban ignorando olímpicamente a sus fangirls.

Pero no esperan que eso cambie pronto.

-Asi que esa es la famosa Hyuga Hinata - Dijo Toneri, mientras veía a una chica de largo cabello azulado que caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca.

-La chica difícil de conquistar - Agrego Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Espero que no estén pensando en conquistarla - Dijo Sasuke, aburrido.

-Claro, yo si podría hacerlo pero no creo que Uzumaki lo haga - Dijo Toneri volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-Eso crees... - Sonrió Naruto - Que tal una apuesta? -

 _"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ Pensó Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto. Siempre era lo mismo, hacían apuestas entre los tres, pero esta vez él no estaría involucrado en su tonto juego.

-Esta bien - Sonrió Toneri - Qué propones? - Pregunto viendo al rubio.

-El que la conquisté primero, ganará lo que quiera - Hablo Naruto, confiado.

-No cuenten conmigo - Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, sabemos que después Sakura-chan se enoja - Se burló el rubio.

-Tsk, cállate dobe - Dijo Sasuke con fastidio y comenzando a caminar a otro lugar para no estar con ellos.

-Bien, Naruto... - Interrumpe Toneri a Naruto, que comenzaba a abrir la boca para defenderse del azabache - Solo tengo una regla - Sonrió Toneri.

-Regla? - Dijo Naruto confundido, alzando una ceja - Cuál es? -

-No nos podemos enamorar de la Hyuga - Sonrío Toneri.

-Tranquilo, eso no sucederá - Sonrió también Naruto.

...

En la biblioteca, se encontraba una chica de cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura, ojos aperlados que parecen la luna, y un cuerpo que todas las chicas envidian. Segundo promedio del instituto (quien supere a Sasuke era más que un prodigio)

Su nombre?

Hyuga Hinata, 18 años, heredera de "Hyuga International Corp". Sí, ella también es una heredera, pero a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke y Toneri, ella es amable con los demás, tierna y ayuda a quien lo necesite. Pero también... Muy, muy difícil de conquistar, en sus dos años de estudio en el instituto, nunca ha tenido novio, y la verdad siempre rechaza las propuestas de admiradores.

Y citas? Bueno, también las rechazaba con la excusa que tiene que estudiar o esta ocupada.

-Ohayo Hina-chan - Hablo una voz femenina, muy conocida para ella.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan - Sonrió la peliazul, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, donde se encontraba leyendo un libro, para ver a una chica de cabello corto, hasta los hombros, y de un color poco común, rosa. Se trataba de la próxima encargada del hospital de Konohagakure, Haruno Sakura.

-Otra vez con los libros Hina, no te aburres de ellos? - Dijo Sakura con una mueca algo graciosa en su cara.

-Sabes que me encanta leer - Dijo tranquila Hinata, con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se. Somos buenas amigas y conozco todo sobre ti. Pero aveces me pregunto si eres humana - Se burló la pelirosa.

-Y yo me pregunto lo mismo de Sasuke-san - Se defendió la peliazul con algo de burla.

-Pensandolo bien... - Dijo la pelirosa con un dedo en su mentón - Tienes razón. Pero que se le va a hacer, es mi novio - Sonrió la pelirosa.

Hinata solo río ante la respuesta de su mejor amiga y la pelirosa también comenzó a reír. Sakura aveces podría llegar a ser demasiado sincera, para su suerte Sasuke no se encontraba ahí.

-Que dices, Sakura? - Una tercera voz interrumpió las risas de ellas.

-S-Sasuke-kun - Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

Al parecer hablaron antes de tiempo.

Sasuke tenía una cara de pocos amigos (peor a la que siempre carga)

-O-ohayo Sasuke-san - Dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

-Hyuga - Respondió Sasuke, como siempre saluda a Hinata. Al menos le respondió el saludo, eso significaba que no era con ellas que estaba enojado.

-Sasuke-kun, sucede algo? - Pregunto Sakura.

-Nada - Respondió, frío (como siempre) y mirando a otra parte.

Sakura suspiro resignada, sabia que si Sasuke no quería no le iba a decir nada aunque le rogara de rodillas (ya lo había hecho y no le resultó)

-Esta bien... - Dijo Sakura, volteo a ver a Hinata - Hina, hoy iré con Sasuke-kun a casa, no podré acompañarte, gomene - Dijo Sakura mientras ponía juntas sus manos frente a ella, en forma de súplica.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, hoy iba a quedarme mas tiempo aquí en el instituto - Sonrió Hinata.

-Gracias, eres una gran amiga. Mañana si iré contigo, te lo prometo - Dijo Sakura antes de irse con Sasuke.

 _"Que le sucederá a Sasuke-san?"_ Se preguntó la peliazul mientras veía como su amiga pelirosa se alejaba junto a su novio.

...

Sasuke si estaba molesto, pero no era con su novia o con la amiga de esta, era con su fastidioso amigo/rival, Namikaze Naruto.

Decir que era por Sakura que no participaría en esa estúpida apuesta?

Ja! Él era el tomaba las decisiones en esa relación. Y no se dejaba mandar por Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, hoy iremos a comer helado, esta bien? - Sonrió Sakura, que tomaba el brazo de su novio.

Él odia lo dulce, y no iba a complacer hoy a su novia. Además él tomaba las decisiones.

-No... - Dijo en su típico tono frío y sin emoción alguna.

-No dijiste? - Dijo Sakura confundida. Sasuke siempre hacia lo que ella quería...

-Si, eso dije -

... Y hoy no sería la excepción.

-Asi que no, Sasuke-kun... - Dijo Sakura, mientras se soltaba del brazo de Sasuke y se cruzaba de brazos, y ocultaba su rostro tras su flequillo.

-No... - Continuo diciendo Sasuke. No sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Sasuke... - Dijo Sakura en un tono enojado.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su novia, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada de enojo que tenia Sakura y con sus manos hechos puños, aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste - Volvió a hablar Sakura en el mismo tono.

-S-saku... - Era la primera vez que Sasuke sentía miedo de algo, o de alguien.

-VUELVE A DECIRLO! - Grito Sakura, definitivamente estaba enojada por la negativa de Sasuke.

-Esta bien, esta bien! Vamos por helado, pero cálmate, Saku, por favor - Dijo Sasuke, asustado, casi rogando.

-Esta bien, vamos - Dijo Sakura calmada, con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura volvió a tomar el brazo de Sasuke, mientras este aun estaba asustado de descubrir esa nueva etapa (por lo menos para él) de su novia.

Mejor que no le dijo lo que querían hacer Naruto y Toneri con su mejor amiga. Lo hubiera matado al descubrir que quería dejarlos seguir con su juego para ver hasta donde llegaban.

Gracias a Kami, no se le ocurrió contarle.

* * *

Bueno...

Que tal?

Les gusto o no?

La odiaron o la amaron?

O por lo menos se merece continuación?

Díganme que si por favor.

Comenten que les pareció la nueva historia (que se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo una apuesta con unos amigos)

Y como ya lo he dicho...

Acepto críticas y sugerencias.

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos (si es posible)

Adiós!

Y no se olviden de comentar, que ese es el alimento de cada escritor :)


	2. Primer encuentro

Hola, hola `(*∩_∩*)′ !

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Bueno, me tardé un poco si, pero me costo mucho escribir este capítulo, las ideas no me llegaban a la cabeza además de que tenía que pensar en la continuación de mi otra historia, que aún no lo tengo (╥_╥)

En otro tema...

Me alegro mucho (aunque al principio me sorprendí XD) de ver que hay muchas respuestas positivas en el primer capítulo.

Eso me animó muchísimo a continuar esta historia. Bueno, creo que es todo, al final responderé los reviews que dejaron.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Sin más que decir...

Los dejo leer, nos leemos abajo

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capitulo 2 - Primer encuentro_

En la biblioteca del instituto, aún se encontraba Hinata leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos. Odiaba cuando el instituto terminaba antes con las clases por alguna razón, esta vez era por una reunión urgente entre los maestros.

Siempre que sucedía eso, se quedaba en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro que le interesara o iba al invernadero a observar las flores que tanto le gustaba.

Porque para ella regresar a su casa tan temprano no era una opción. Por qué?

Bueno, su padre, Hyuga Hiashi, seguramente estaría muy ocupado en su trabajo y no se encontraría en casa. Su hermana, Hanabi, no salia de su escuela hasta la tarde, y su madre... No estaba viva. No quería encontrarse sola en su casa, porque le parecía triste y prefería quedarse más tiempo en el instituto, aunque también pasaba sola en los lugares que visitaba, pero le parecían preciosos esos lugares en silencio, sin nadie además de ella.

Luego de ver como su mejor amiga y el novio de esta se iban se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, segura de que se quedaría sola en ese lugar y seria la última en salir del instituto,como era siempre.

Pero esta vez no fue así.

-Ohayo... - Sonó una voz masculina, desconocida, a su lado. Al parecer hoy no iba a tener paz en el instituto.

-Ohayo - Respondió el saludo, sin ver al dueño de esa voz, continuando con su lectura.

-Te gusta leer? - Siguió hablando el chico junto a ella.

-Si... - Volteo a ver al chico, desde su asiento, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes, muy claros, aparte de esos ojos el chico tenía un cabello blanco y algo largo. Y se notaba de lejos que el chico era mucho más alto que ella. Hinata lo miro ladeando un poco su cabeza, algo confundida - Te conozco? - Fue lo único que pregunto.

Al albino le rodó una gota de sudor por la nuca. No lo conocía?

Pero si era uno de los tres chicos mas populares del instituto, como no podía conocerlo?

-Al parecer no... - Susurró.

-Disculpa? - Dijo Hinata, dando a entender que no había escuchado muy bien lo que había dicho él.

-No, nada... - Sonrió - Otsutzuki Toneri, mucho gusto - Extendió su mano derecha.

-Eh? - Dijo confundida Hinata, luego bajo la mirada y vio la mano extendida del chico, entendiendo todo (aveces podía ser un poco despistada) - El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata - Sonrió y le dio la mano al albino.

-Lo se, te conozco - Dijo Toneri con una sonrisa.

Hinata miro confundida al albino, aparte de que llegaba y le comenzaba a hablar así de repente, ahora decía que la conocía?

 _"Un acosador? "_ Pensó aterrada Hinata ante esa idea, pero que otra explicación podía haber?

Ya le había pasado unas cuantas veces hasta que Sakura le dijo, como consejo, que se alejara lo más rápido posible de cualquier sospechoso.

Toneri permanecía parado frente a Hinata y miraba el rostro de esta que parecía estar asustada por algo, pero de qué?

La peliazul al notar que Toneri aún sostenía su mano, se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se levantó de inmediato de su asiento.

-T-tengo que irme - Dijo con nerviosismo en su voz, no quería averiguar si su teoría era o no verdad.

Salio prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca dejando atrás a un Toneri muy confundido por su comportamiento.

-Are? - Fue lo único que salió de la boca del albino al verse solo en la biblioteca. Eso no era lo que había planeado.

...

Después de salir de la biblioteca y alejarse lo más lejos y rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se encontraba sentada debajo de uno de los árboles del patio principal recuperando su respiración.

Hinata tenía mucha resistencia, pero el instituto era muy grande y solo pudo llegar a uno de los patios.

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa - Dijo en un susurro, después de recuperar un poco de aire - Aunque cuando llegue estaré sola - Dijo bajando la mirada triste.

En serio odiaba su casa cuando solo estaba ella.

-Disculpa... - Sonó una voz, no muy lejos de ella, también era la voz de un chico.

Hinata alzó la mirada, sintiendo que se estaba repitiendo lo que sucedió con el albino, pero se sorprendió al toparse con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

Bajo la mirada y suspiro resignada y algo enojada.

Ella conocía a ese chico, era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Namikaze Naruto, el chico que tenía locas a todas las chicas del instituto, menos a ella, claro está. Ella lo clasificaba como un playboy.

Nunca había hablado con él, solo lo había visto hablar con Sasuke y Sakura, sabia que ellos eran muy buenos amigos y eran casi como hermanos, Sakura se lo había dicho.

Pero sabía cómo era él en el instituto, siempre estaba metido en algún tipo de pelea o se metía en problemas de alguna forma.

Además, él era un maldito presumido y le gustaba coquetear con las chicas o rechazarlas cuando él quería.

A Hinata nunca le pareció buena idea acercarse a él y muchos menos hablarle.

Naruto, al ver que la peliazul lo había ignorado olímpicamente (como el lo hace con sus fangirls), decidió recurrir a otro método.

-Hyuga Hinata, verdad? - Nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo como comenzaba un tic en su ojo. No podía creer que lo estaba ignorando, a él, a Namikaze Naruto. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio como la peliazul se encontraba aun sentada pero ahora con un libro en sus piernas. Estaba leyendo mientras lo ignoraba?

 _"Es el colmo"_ Pensó Naruto furioso ante el comportamiento de la peliazul. Se calmo un poco, tenía que seguir con el plan si quería ganar esa apuesta.

-Mi nombre es... - Dejo la frase sin terminar al ver como Hinata cerraba el libro con fuerza, produciendo un sonido algo fuerte, para después levantarse y verlo a los ojos. Tenía una mirada seria, sus ojos estaban oscuros, mostrando algo de molestia en ellos. Naruto retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada de ella.

-Eres Namikaze Naruto, hijo del presidente de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón, y uno de los chicos más populares y por lo cual todas caen rendidas a tus pies... - Dijo Hinata mientras veía al rubio. Naruto sonrió al escuchar esa definición sobre él, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la mirada fría de Hinata - Pero menos yo - Dijo cortante y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

Naruto se quedó como piedra en el mismo lugar, no era posible que una chica le dijera eso.

Qué sucede con esa chica?

Dio la vuelta para hablar con la peliazul, pero ya era tarde. Hinata ya se había ido.

-Esa chica va a caer rendida a mis pies - Dijo con furia mientras apretaba los puños.

...

Toneri, después de asimilar lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca, decidió irse a su casa. Mañana tendría otro plan para conquistar a Hinata, después de todo mañana seria martes tenía toda la semana para hablar con ella.

Ya había llegado al patio principal, pero se detuvo de repente al ver a Naruto y Hinata juntos. Apretó los puños, no podía ser verdad que el Namikaze este un paso adelante.

Pero en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al ver como la Hyuga le dirigía una mirada fría a Naruto y luego de dirigirle unas palabras se iba.

Al parecer Kami-sama estaba de su lado.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al rubio, que se encontraba viendo la puerta principal del instituto, ya cerca de él colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Pobre Naru-chan, al parecer la chica Hyuga no te quiere cerca - Se burló el albino.

-Cállate, esa chica será mía - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si tu lo dices... - Dijo el albino aun en tono burlón - Tranquilo, no pediré cosas imposibles cuando gane esta apuesta -

-Tu no vas a ganar, yo conquistare a esa chica antes que tú - Dijo Naruto con confianza.

-Pero recuerda que no puedes romper la única regla en este juego - Volvió a hablar el albino, sonriendo.

-Ya te dije que yo no me enamorare de ella - Gruño Naruto ante el comentario de Toneri.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Nos vemos mañana en nuestro segundo intento - Dijo el albino alejándose de Naruto.

Naruto sonrío de lado - Así que tu también fallaste - Se burló el rubio.

Toneri dejo de caminar y se maldijo internamente al descubrirse él mismo.

-Veremos quien es mejor - Dijo Toneri viendo al rubio de reojo y continuó su camino.

-Ese seré yo - Dijo Naruto ya sólo, comenzó a caminar con dirección a su auto, el cual siempre dejaba estacionado a unas calles del instituto.

...

Mientras tanto, en una heladería cercana al instituto.

-Qué tal tu helado, Sasuke-kun? - Pregunto Sakura a su novio.

-Hmp - Respondió el Uchiha con sus muy usados monosílabos.

-Sasuke-kun... - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - Podrías por favor, dejar de hablar con tu putos monosílabos y decir palabras - Dijo Sakura con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello.

Sasuke tembló al ver esa actitud de su novia, no quería volver a pasar lo mismo de hace un momento.

-Esta bien - Dijo frío, aunque le causará miedo Sakura, él no podía dejar de ser cool por eso. Tenía que mantener su imagen de chico frío.

Sakura sonrió. Se podría decir que esa pelirosa era bipolar, muy bipolar.

-Sasuke-kun, mañana iré con Hinata-chan al instituto -

-Como quieras -

Sakura suspiró resignada, no podía ser que Sasuke tuviera un vocabulario tan pequeño.

 _"Bueno, algo es algo"_ Pensó la pelirosa y continuó su trabajo con el helado frente a ella.

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue comer su helado, resignado. No le gustaba el dulce, pero todo sea por no ver a Sakura enojada otra vez.

Que Kami le salve de eso.

* * *

Bueno, parece que Naruto y Toneri no la tienen fácil con Hinata XD y Sasuke no se salvó de mis locas ideas jaja, eso le pasa por creerse el rey. En fin...

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capi ^_^

Muy bien... Como ya dije responderé los reviews que ne han dejado en el primer capítulo:

 **Lalabi:** Creo que con este segundo capítulo no te di muchas pistas de como sera Toneri en esta historia, pero tranquila no será tan arrogante (es lo único que te puedo decir)

 **Yuu:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio de la historia, espero que el segundo capi también te guste.

 **Galleta17:** Aquí está la conti... Espero te guste :)

 **Readgirl86:** Al parecer a Naruto y Toneri no les fue bien con su primera impresión jaja... Espero sigas leyendo la historia :)

 **annie marvell:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste la historia.

 **Shilany:** Muchas gracias por animarme a continuar con la historia y no te preocupes, terminaré la historia pase lo que pase (aunque me tarde un poco XD)

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Espero verlos en los siguientes capis de esta historia.

Intentaré actualizar cada sábado, no prometo nada, pero haré todo lo posible.

Nos vemos, adiós!


	3. Otros recursos

Hola, hola ^_^

Primero, buenas noches a todos.

Si, buenas noches, porque acá, en mi país, ya son alrededor de las siete de la noche y quiero saludarlos apropiadamente.

Segundo, gomen, gomen, gomen, la semana pasada no pude publicar porque era el cumpleaños de una amiga y bueno, organizar una fiesta sorpresa toma un buen rato. Además esta semana he estado un poco enferma, pero ya se que no son excusas.

Por eso como disculpa publicaré doble capítulo esta semana y en el siguiente capi responderé los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Sin nada más, importante, que pueda decir...

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Los dejo leer, nos leemos.

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capitulo 3 - Otros recursos_

-¡Maldito Namikaze! - Gruñía por la calle una peliazul muy enojada - Tengo que regresar a casa temprano por su maldita culpa - Suspiro resignada.

Hinata, luego de su "encuentro" con cierto rubio y decidir que lo mejor era salir de eso, porque ni loca hablaba con él. Salió del instituto, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir además de su casa, comenzó a caminar furiosa hacia su casa, aunque la verdad no prestaba atención a nada.

-Hola, Hina-chan, de regreso temprano? - Preguntó un chico, que iba por el mismo camino que ella, de más o menos la misma edad de Hinata pero un poco más alto, y con un cabello castaño alborotado, unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y con el mismo uniforme del instituto.

-Hola, Kiba-kun - Saludó la peliazul, mas por cortesía que por voluntad propia.

-Wow, alguien está enojada - Se burló él - ¿Que sucede Hinata? -

-No sucede nada, solo regreso a casa. Estudiamos en el mismo instituto, deberías saber que las clases terminaron temprano hoy - Dijo Hinata, intentando desviar el tema.

Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos, así como Sakura, pero no quería contarle a él lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes.

-Lo se. Pero lo extraño es que tú... - Señaló a la peliazul - Regreses temprano a tu casa -

Oh, oh! Al parecer tu intento falló Hinata.

-S-solo quise hacerlo y ya - Intentó sonar segura - M-me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el instituto -

Salió corriendo, sin darle tiempo a Kiba a decir otra palabra.

-Que extraño - Dijo Kiba confundido - Esta no es la ruta que toma para llegar a su casa -

Ay, Hina, que despistada eres.

...

-¿Que debo hacer?... ¿Qué debo hacer? - Se preguntaba el rubio a si mismo mientras manejaba su ASCARI A10.

Naruto regresaba a su casa después de su muy fallido intento de hablar con Hinata. Pero él no se rendía, él no iba a perder esa apuesta y estaba seguro que esa chica iba a caer a sus pies, así tenga que vestirse de chica si era necesario.

-No es para tanto - Gruño Naruto dentro de su auto - Estoy seguro que ella saldrá conmigo primero - Sonrió de forma arrogante.

El sonido de las bocinas de los otros autos atrás de él, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que el semáforo ya estaba en verde, indicando que continúe con su camino.

-¡Oye, idiota, acelera que no tengo todo el día! - Grito el conductor de uno de los autos.

Naruto bajo la ventanilla de su auto y sacó su mano mostrando el dedo medio y acelerando rápido.

-Jodanse, malditos - Dijo él mientras se alejaba.

-Maldito mocoso, si lo vuelvo a encontrar me las pagará, como que me llamó Kurama - Gruñó un hombre de cabellera roja con tonos naranjas.

...

Dentro de una cafetería, desconocida para ella, se lamentaba Hinata mientras tomaba un capuchino con su postre favorito, un par de rollos de canela.

-¿Como puedo ser tan despistada? - Toma un poco de capuchino - Ahora no se en donde estoy y mi celular se ha quedado sin batería y no puedo llamar a nadie -

Después de avanzar varios metros lejos de Kiba y darse cuenta de que no reconocía ningún lugar del camino por el cual iba, entró a la primera cafetería que vio.

No era muy grande, pero era acogedora. Nunca había estado ahí, pero pensó que cuando supiera en donde estaba, anotaria la dirección y regresaría algún día con sus amigas.

Aunque eso no importa ahora, estaba perdida, no sabia donde estaba y aparte cuando intento llamar a Sakura, su celular se apago apenas marco el número y no quería encender.

-Debería preguntarle a alguien o regresar por donde vine - Dijo para darse ánimos - Si, eso haré -

Recogió lo que quedaba de su capuchino y de su último rollo de canela y pagó la cuenta dejando algo de propina y salió de la cafetería.

-Aunque la verdad, no se por donde vine - Dijo con un aura deprimente alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo (y darse cuenta de que se había olvidado el dinero en casa) y esperar a alguien para preguntar alguna dirección, decidió caminar hacia alguna parte.

...

Suspiró. Ya casi llevaba una hora, según calculaba, caminando y solo había llegado a un parque y se sentó en una banca para descansar un poco.

-¿Y ahora que hago? - Susurró.

Las risas de los niños jugando la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sonrió.

A ella le gustaba mucho los niños, no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando veía uno tan alegre.

-¿Qué hace por aquí, señorita Hyuga? - Una voz masculina la saco de sus ensoñaciones - Y por favor no huya de nuevo como la última vez, no le voy a hacer daño -

Volteo el rostro en dirección a la voz, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

-O-Otsutzuki-sama - Respondió ella, al reconocer de inmediato esa cabellera albina y esos ojos celestes.

-Por favor, dígame Toneri - Sonrió él.

-E-esta bien, pero solo si tu me llamas por mi nombre también - Correspondió a la sonrisa.

-Bueno, Hinata, me vas a responder - Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-B-bueno - Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada.

¿Como decirle que se perdió?

-Acaso - Hizo silencio un momento - ¿Te perdiste Hinata? -

¿Acaso este tipo era psíquico o qué?

-Yo... - _"Vamos Hinata, responde" L_ e grito su conciencia - Lo que sucede es que yo solo estaba dando un paseo antes de regresar a casa - Sonrió nerviosa.

-Ah, conoces este parque, entonces - Toneri se sentó junto a ella.

-S-si -

 _"¡Mentirosa! No conoces ni la ubicación de este parque, estas perdida Hinata. Per-di-da."_ Le reprocho su conciencia.

-Cre-creo que mejor me voy a casa - Dijo Hinata, inventando una excusa para salir de ahí.

-¿Te llevo? - Preguntó Toneri con una sonrisa - La residencia Hyuga queda cerca de mi casa, podría llevarte -

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

 _"Que bien Hinata, este chico es tu salvación. Dile que sí, dile que sí."_

-¿Seguro? - Dijo dudosa.

-Claro, no es problema. De todas formas ya me dirigía a mi casa -

-E-esta bien, creo -

-Bueno, vamos. Allá esta mi auto - Señaló un audi ABT, que estaba estacionado cruzando la calle - ¿Vamos? -

-Un audi - Susurro Hinata, algo impresionada.

Ella amaba los autos deportivos, algo raro en una chica, pero los amaba, el único problema es que a su padre no le gustaba que maneje esos autos.

A pesar de eso, logro convencer a su padre que le comprara un auto el cual se lo entregarían hoy.

-¿Te gustan los autos? - Preguntó Toneri al notar la cara de la Hyuga.

-S-si - Dijo sonrojada - Me gustan mas los deportivos -

-¿Nunca te has subido a alguno? - Dijo comenzando a caminar, Hinata lo comenzó a seguir.

-La verdad es que no. A Otto-san no le gusta -

-Ah, entiendo. Tu padre es... ¿Sobreprotector? - Dijo, esperando que sea la respuesta correcta.

-Algo así - Sonrió - Pero De todas formas me comprara un auto, aunque aún no se que modelo escogió -

-Oh... - Sonrió él - ¿Y cuando te lo entregarán? -

-Hoy, estoy algo emocionada -

-Entonces, te llevare rápido a tu casa - Sonrió él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

-Gracias - Le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _"Hinata, te has encontrado a un caballero"_ Se burló su conciencia.

A veces Hinata creía que estaba loca por escuchar voces en su cabeza, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue acostumbrando, era como tener compañía todo el tiempo (aunque era ella misma)

Toneri subió al auto, y arranco.

...

El camino a su casa fue silencioso, algo que a ella le gustó, no habían ningún tipo de interrogatorio o algo parecido. Él sólo manejaba y ella se dedicaba a ver la ciudad por la ventana.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la residencia Hyuga, Hinata aparto la vista de la ciudad y volteo a ver a Toneri.

-Es por aquí - Dijo, captando la atención del albino.

-¿Hm?... - La miró confundido - Pero aun faltan unas calles -

-Lo se, pero no puedo llegar en este auto a casa - Dijo algo seria.

 _"¿Eh? Pero si hace un momento no me trataba con esa indiferencia... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi plan?"_

Toneri sintió un escalofrío con ese pensamiento. Su plan había sido improvisado, pero estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Nunca creyó encontrar a la Hyuga en un parque como ese y sola, pero al verla mientras paseaba en su auto creyó que la mejor opción sería hablarle e intentar crear amistad con ella.

Al principio iba bien, pero cuando Hinata quiso irse lo único que se le ocurrió fue ofrecerle llevarla a su casa. Aunque tuvo que mentirle para convencerla, su casa quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad y no cerca de la residencia Hyuga.

Pero si sabia donde se ubicaba la residencia, después de todo era una de las residencias que visitaba su abuelo por motivo de negocios.

-Mi padre se molestara si hago eso - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, desencajado a Toneri.

-Asi que es eso - Susurro Toneri. Suspiro resignado, su plan tendría que seguir mañana - Esta bien, te dejo aquí entonces - Dijo estacionando el auto.

-Si - Sonrió ella - Gracias - Abrió la puerta.

-Mañana nos vemos en el instituto - Ese era su último recurso para acercarse a ella, primero ser su amigo.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana - Cerró la puerta y con una sonrisa se despidió de él.

Toneri le sonrío y arrancó el auto siguiendo con el mismo camino, aun tenia que fingir si no lo descubriría.

-Hyuga, Hyuga, Hyuga - Repitió el albino - Tu serás mía y yo... ganare esa apuesta - Sonrió dentro de su auto.

...

-Otsutzuki Toneri - Susurro Hinata después de ver el auto alejarse.

 _"No entiendo por que siento que algo malo ocurrirá si me acerco a él, no parece un mal chico"_ Pensó confundida.

Suspiro -Será mejor que vaya a casa, necesito encender mi celular y contarle a Sakura-chan, todo - Comenzó a caminar.

Caminó por unos cinco minutos, caminó lento, quería analizar todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy.

Primero, Toneri le hablaba en la biblioteca, aunque ella salio corriendo después de pensar que era un acosador. Luego, Namikaze también intento hablar con ella. Y por último, se encuentra a Toneri en ese parque que ella no conocía.

Todo, en solo una mañana, no, en unas horas.

-Que extraño - Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Que es extraño, onee-san? - Pregunto una niña, de unos doce años con un largo cabello castaño, que brillaba con el sol, y con los mismos ojos perla que Hinata.

-¿Eh? - Hinata parpadeo varias veces - ¿Hanabi?... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se acercó a la niña.

-¿Como que, qué hago aquí? - Dijo la castaña - Nosotras vivimos aquí, te lo recuerdo -

-¿Eh? - Hinata miro a su alrededor, había llegado a su casa y no se había dado cuenta - L-lo siento, iba distraída -

-Eso no es sorpresa - Se burló Hanabi - Onee-san - Llamó - Ya viste tu auto -

-¿Qué? ¿Ya esta aquí? - Dijo emocionada Hinata y salió corriendo dejando a su hermana atrás.

-Onee-san espérame -

Llegaron al garaje y se encontraron con un Volvo S60 azul recién comprado.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras y solo se acercó y lo observo por todas partes. El volante, las llantas, las puertas, todo.

-Toma, estas son las llaves - Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

-Otto-san - Susurro Hinata al ver a su padre parado detrás de ellas con su ropa tradicional.

-Espero haber hecho una buena elección - Dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa.

-Me encanto - Sonrió Hinata y tomó las llaves.

-Onee-san, me llevaras a la escuela en tu auto ¿verdad? - Hablo Hanabi que había permanecido en silencio.

-Claro Hanabi -

...

Luego una buena conversación con su padre y hermana menor y explicar porque había salido del instituto tan temprano, Hinata decidió subir a su habitación y recargar su celular para encenderlo.

La habitación de Hinata no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era muy cómoda para ella, además de acogedora ya que ahí guardaba muchos recuerdos de su madre.

Como cuando le cantaba o leía algún cuento para que ella pueda dormir.

También tenía fotografías donde estaba con Hanabi o con su padre, pero tenía una fotografía que era muy especial para ella, una donde se encontraba su madre, una hermosa mujer muy parecida a ella, solo que el cabello de su madre solo llegaba a los hombros, con una bebe en brazos. Eran ella y su madre.

-Konnichiwa, Okka-san - Dijo Hinata mirando el portaretrato.

Siempre, cuando llegaba a casa, saludaba a su madre en esa fotografía.

Porqué Konnichiwa (Buenas tardes)?

Bueno, resulta que Hinata tardó más tiempo del que imaginó y ya era la una de la tarde, según lo que le habla dicho su hermana.

Hinata intento encender el celular una vez más, y este encendió al instante.

Buscó en su celular la aplicación whatsapp y luego el número de Sakura y empezó a escribir.

 _-Sakura-chan, necesito contarte todo lo que me sucedió hoy -_

Sakura no tardo mucho en responder.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Hina? -_

 _-Nos vemos a las cinco en la cafetería a la que siempre vamos -_

 _-Esta bien, te veré allí mas tarde -_

* * *

Y aquí termina este capítulo.

Sobre los autos, pase todo un día buscando modelos para ellos, incluyendo el de Hina. No se mucho sobre autos, y por eso los busque en Internet. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Volviendo a la historia, la verdad es que a mi me parece un poco loco este capítulo. Pero creo que escuchar Linkin Park mientras escribía provocó eso.

Toneri, el primero en crear amistad con Hina. Ni yo sabia que eso iba a suceder XD

Sobre Hinata, al parecer tiene algo como un inner o algo así, en fin, creo que yo también lo tengo y quiso escribir parte del capi... Ok estoy loca (￣.￣)

Pero...

Qué sucede con Naruto?

Tendrá algún plan?

Será que Kurama, vuelve a aparecer en esta historia?

Pues... Ni yo misma lo se XD, lo único que puedo decir es...

 **El próximo capítulo se titula:**

 _"No soy una de esas"_

Dejen sus reviews, sobre lo que creen que pasará en esta historia, que es un misterio incluso para mi XD

Sus reviews me animan a publicar más pronto.

Nos vemos, adiós!


	4. No soy una de esas Parte 1

Hola, hola ^o^

OK, creo que ese saludo lo repito mucho. Bueno eso no importa ahora.

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, bueno, la primera parte. La verdad es que este capítulo estaba muy largo y yo tengo el límite de escribir de 1500 a 2500 palabras así que lo dividí en dos partes. Quizá después comience a escribir historias con capítulos más largos.

Pero bueno, yo la semana pasada prometí doble capítulo, a decir verdad iba a publicar la primera parte el miércoles, pero luego pensé:

"Si público el miércoles y luego el sábado, no sería capitulo doble"

Así que decidí publicar los dos hoy.

También quiero decirles que en este capítulo he creado un personaje, creo que los llaman Oc.

Bueno, no los aburro más.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Espero que les guste el capítulo, y por cierto, al final están las respuestas a los reviews.

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capítulo 4 - No soy una de esas. Parte 1_

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda por quinta vez desde que llegó al lugar, se estaba tardando, ya había pasado media hora de lo acordado.

Hinata nunca se tardaba.

¿Le había pasado algo?

¿Estaría bien?

Sakura había llegado a la cafetería donde iba a encontrarse con Hinata para hablar, incluso había llegado con cinco minutos de anticipación porque imaginó que Hinata ya estaría esperándola. Conociendo como es la peliazul.

Pero se sorprendió al llegar y no encontrarla. Decidió esperarla en la entrada de la cafetería, no quería entrar y tener que permanecer sola en una de las mesas.

No sabia que hacer. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar por no ver a su amiga.

-Vamos, Hinata. Aparece - Susurraba la pelirosa cruzando los brazos y empezando a golpear el suelo con la punta de su pie.

No puede ser.

Esto era extraño. Si no aparecía, ella iba a...

-¡Sakura-chan! - Grito alguien que corría en dirección a Sakura.

-¡Hina-chan! - Grito Sakura y corrió a abrazar a Hinata que parecía que había corrido un maratón.

-Sa-Saku - Intento hablar la peliazul, no podía hablar por el fuerte abrazo de Sakura - Me-Me estas... -

-¡Ah! - Se separó rápido - Disculpa, Hina... No, espera - La miro a los ojos enojada - ¿¡Por qué llegas tan tarde!? ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! - Reclamó Sakura.

-Lo-Lo siento, Sakura-chan - Hinata bajó la mirada - E-Es que... -

-Me lo explicas después - Sonrió - Mejor entremos y me dices lo que quieras -

Después de decir eso, Hinata solo asintió algo dudosa y entraron en la cafetería.

Eligieron una mesa en la terraza.

La cafetería era muy elegante y grande, se podía ver muchas mesas y clientes ocupando la mayoría de estas. Sus paredes eran de color blanco con diseños de ramas y hojas de color café, se podía ver también en el diseño algunos pájaros que simulaban estar volando.

La terraza estaba decorada con varios árboles pequeños, varias mesas ubicadas de forma estratégica para tener espacio suficiente entre ellas, cada una tenía una sombrilla elegante para cubrir a las personas de sol o la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron, se decidieron por una mesa cerca del balcón, el cual estaba adornado con varias flores.

-¿Que vas a pedir? - Preguntó Hinata viendo el menú, no sabia que escoger.

-Creo que tomaré un café con leche y... - Miró al mesero a su lado, que esperaba por su orden - Un trozo del pastel que tanto me gusta - Sonrió al mesero.

-Enseguida, señorita Sakura - Respondió él.

Claro que la conocía, no solo a ella a Hinata también, siempre iban a esa cafetería cuando Sakura no se iba con Sasuke.

-Creí que estabas a dieta - Se burló Hinata.

-Hoy no, necesito algo de dulce. Además, ya comí un helado hace rato con Sasuke-kun - Se defendió Sakura a lo que la peliazul sonrió.

-Esta bien. Yo quiero lo de siempre - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al mesero. Él se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa de ella y bajo la mirada haciendo una reverencia y retirándose. Hinata lo miro extrañada.

-Hina, parece que le gustas - Insinuó Sakura.

-¿Eh? - Dijo Hinata confundida - Eso no es cierto, Saku - Sakura río.

-Solo tienes que poner mas atención, Hina. ¡Tu le gustas! - Exclamó.

-Sa-Sakura-chan... No saques conclusiones y por favor, no grites - Dijo Hinata avergonzada por los gritos de su amiga.

-Jeje, lo siento Hina, me emocioné - Sonrió - Oye, ¿Y tu que piensas? - Preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué pienso de que? - Preguntó Hinata.

-Sobre, él -

-¿Él? -

-Si, el chico que nos atendió, ¿como se llama? - Sakura hizo silencio un momento para pensar - Creo que era... -

-Shinji - Completó Hinata.

-Claro, Shinji - Exclamó Sakura - Bueno, responde ¿Que te parece? -

-Pe-pero me dijiste, que qué era lo que pensaba - La miró - N-no que me parece -

-Es lo mismo, tu solo responde - Exigió la pelirosa.

-Bu-bueno... - Comenzó a decir nerviosa, no le gustaba los interrogatorios - Me parece guapo -

Y no se equivocaba, tal vez no era como para una revista de moda o algo así, pero no había que negar que era guapo. Tenía ojos cafés, muy claros, su cabello era de un color rojo, algo oscuro. Piel muy blanca y un cuerpo que le sacaba un suspiro a cualquier chica, y con el uniforme de la cafetería se veía mejor. Con la camisa blanca, pantalón café y el delantal café que todos los empleados llevaban puesto.

-Mm... Así que guapo - Dijo Sakura, pícara - Bien, te parece guapo y tu le gustas -

-Sa-sakura no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo. Y-yo no creo... -

-¿Que este enamorado de ti? - Completo Sakura - Hina, se nota a leguas que tú le gustas -

-N-no lo creo - Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?... Hina, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti - Sonrío Sakura - Si yo fuera chico, estoy segura que me enamoraría de ti -

-Sa-Sakura-chan - Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-Tranquila, Hina. Es solo una suposición, no te preocupes. Además, dije que si fuera chico - Señaló Sakura.

-H-hm -

-Bueno. ¿Y que me dices? ¿Le darás una oportunidad a Shinji? - Pregunto Sakura, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y-yo... Yo no... - _"No soy asi"_ Completó ella en su mente - N-no soy para eso, Sa-Sakura-chan -

-Pero, Hina. No puedes estar todo el tiempo sola -

-Pe-Pero ,yo no estoy sola, estoy contigo y también están... -

-¡A eso no me refiero! - Interrumpió Sakura - Me refiero a un chico - Suspiró - Hina, no es malo que estés con un chico. Diviértete un poco -

-Pe-pero yo... - Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

Ella no quería estar con nadie. Tenía miedo. Sí, tenía miedo de que le destrozaran el corazón, no quería eso. Además, no quería salir con alguien solo por su belleza física, quería a alguien especial. Ella quería amor.

-Esta bien - Suspiró Sakura, resignada - ¿De que querías hablarme? - Preguntó.

Antes de que Hinata comenzará a relatar todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese día, él mesero llego con sus pedidos. Pero ya no era Shinji, era otro de los meseros.

-Sus pedidos, perdón por la demora, surgió un pequeño inconveniente - Dijo el nuevo mesero con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien - Sonrío Sakura - ¿Habrá sucedido algo con Shinji? - Le pregunto Sakura a Hinata después de ver al mesero lejos de ellas.

-N-no lo sé -

...

En el primer piso de la cafetería.

-No dijiste nada de mi, ¿verdad? - Amenazaba Shinji a su compañero de trabajo.

No podía verla, se pondría nervioso y haría el ridículo frente a ella. No podía permitir que Hinata lo viera así. Por eso apenas bajo, le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que lo ayudará.

-Tranquilo, no preguntaron sobre ti - Dijo su amigo, con desinterés - Oye, pero si te gusta tanto, ¿porqué no la invitas a salir? -

-No es tan simple, Suigetsu - Comentó Shinji desanimado - Ella es la heredera de una gran empresa, y yo... Solo soy un estúpido estudiante que tiene que trabajar para pagar sus estudios -

-Yo también soy como tu, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo Suigetsu, con una sonrisa y cruzando un brazo por los hombros de Shinji - Pero aun así, salgo con una heredera también -

-¿Karin es heredera? -

-Claro, es una Uzumaki. Además de que es prima de Namikaze Naruto - Comento orgulloso.

-Cierto, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Supongo que es heredera de las grandes empresas Uzumaki -

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Volvamos al trabajo, no nos pagan para conversar -

Shinji suspiró resignado, y volvió a trabajar.

...

-¿Y que tiene eso de raro? - Preguntaba Sakura - Solo quieren ser tus amigos -

Hinata le había relatado cada detalle de su "extraño" día. No había faltado ningún detalle, incluso le contó sobre su nuevo y primer auto. Y también le dijo que su padre no le había permitido salir en el por hoy.

Lo cual la retraso un poco, porque discutió con su padre por no dejarla usar su auto. Discusión que duró más de quince minutos antes de resignarse y caminar a la cafetería.

-¿No lo entiendes? - Reprocho Hinata - Los dos me hablaron por primera vez, hoy. Además, Toneri, por alguna razón, me encontró en ese parque, al cual llegué cuando me perdí -

-Seguramente pasaba por ahí, te vio y quiso saludarte - Comentó Sakura tranquila. No veía nada extraño en eso.

-¿Quien va a saludar a alguien, que salió huyendo la primera vez que le habla? -

-Bueno, supongo que en serio quiere ser tu amigo - Comento la pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

-¿Y que me dices de Namikaze? - Preguntó antes de llevarse a la boca otro rollo de canela que tanto le gustaba y siempre los pedía junto con un capuchino.

-Se llama Naruto, deja de decirle Namikaze. Es raro para mi que lo llamen por su apellido -

-Esta bien, ¿Que me dices de... Naruto? - Volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Bueno, de seguro quiere lo mismo que Toneri y también quiere ser tu amigo - Dijo con un dedo en su mentón.

-Y si no es eso - Protestó Hinata - Una vez me contaste que a Naruto le gusta hacer apuestas, ¿verdad? -

-Si, ¿que sucede con eso? -

-¿Y si se trata de una apuesta con otro de sus amigos y por eso quiere ser mi amigo? -

-No creo que Naruto haga algo así - Aseguró - ¿Y si no es Naruto el de la apuesta, y si es Toneri? -

-Tampoco lo descarto a él - Dijo Hinata - Pero Toneri es un caballero, mientras que Naruto... - No termino el comentario por que Sakura la interrumpió poniendo un trozo de pastel en su boca.

-¿Le diste una oportunidad a Naruto? - Comentó Sakura mientras Hinata masticaba - No todo lo que dicen las personas es verdad - Sonrío.

 _"Además, estoy segura que Naruto se terminará enamorando de ti"_ Pensó Sakura.

Estaba segura que con la personalidad de la peliazul, Naruto terminaría rendido a los pies de ella. Tenía esa esperanza, su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, había cambiado mucho desde el "pequeño" problema que había tenido con una chica. Solo esperaba que con Hinata pudiera volver a creer en el amor y deje de creer que todas las chicas eran solo para juegos.

-No estoy segura - Comento Hinata, después de comer el pastel que le había dado Sakura.

-Solo... - La miro con una sonrisa - Dale una oportunidad a Naruto -

-¿Y Toneri? -

-Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. No sabrás lo que trama si te alejas de él -

-Esta bien, les daré una oportunidad - Comentó Hinata resignada.

-Bien, dejando el tema de lado - Sakura tomo un poco de su café con leche - Habrá una fiesta este sábado en la noche, es en casa de Ino-cerda - _"Sakura y sus conflictos con Ino"_ pensó Hinata - ¿Que tal si vamos y nos divertimos un rato? - Comento Sakura emocionada.

-Me parece bien, pasaré por ti en mi auto, ¿de acuerdo? -

-Me parece bien Hina, le diré a Sasuke-kun que iré contigo y lo veremos allá -

-Esta bien - Sonrío Hinata.

Necesitaba distraerse un poco. Después de todo, estar estudiando todo el tiempo cansaba.

...

-Tsk, debería dejar de pensarlo tanto y permitir que solo pase - Habló mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, acostado en su cama usando sus brazos como almohada para su cabeza.

Naruto ya había llegado a su casa hace algunas horas pero había decidido no salir de su cuarto hasta la cena.

Se había resignado. Namikaze Naruto se había resignado a conquistar a Hinata con un plan, dejaría que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar. Mañana en el instituto, intentaría hablarle de nuevo. El no se rendiría. Si mañana Hinata no hablaba, intentaría con algo más. Pero no se rendiría.

-Esperare a mañana - Suspiró con cansancio.

-¡Naruto, la cena ya esta lista! - Se escuchó el grito de Kushina, su madre.

-¡Enseguida bajo! - Gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Mañana lo intentaría de nuevo.

...

-¿Y que hiciste con Sakura, Onee-san? - Pregunto Hanabi alegre, mientras comía otra cucharada de la comida preparada por el chef personal.

-Solo hablamos, Hanabi - Sonrío Hinata.

Después de la invitación de Sakura a la fiesta, continuaron hablando de la cita de Sakura con Sasuke, luego decidieron ir a comer un helado (el segundo para Sakura) y después cada una se fue a casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se despidieron.

Al llegar a su casa, Hinata anuncio que ya había llegado y se dirigió a su habitación a tomar una ducha. No quería ver a su padre aún, estaba segura que él estaría molesto por la discusión. Pero se sorprendió al bajar las escaleras (después de su ducha) y que su padre le de la bienvenida.

-¿Y sobre que hablaron? - Sonrío Hanabi.

Hinata se quedo de piedra. No podía contarle a Hanabi lo que le había a dicho a Sakura.

-Y-yo... - Comenzó a balbucear

-Hanabi, deja a tu hermana en paz - Hablo el patriarca Hyuga.

Hinata se calmó, había sido salvada por su padre.

-Cuando terminen su cena recuerden que tienen entrenamiento - Les recordó Hiashi.

Hinata y su hermana tenían clases de artes marciales de lunes a viernes después de la cena.

-Esta bien - Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Luego de la cena, se dirigieron a la habitación donde siempre recibían las clases. Después de una hora de entrenamiento y otro baño, Hinata se alisto para descansar hasta mañana. Mañana pensaba ir a recoger a Sakura en su nuevo auto para ir juntas al instituto como siempre hacían.

Minutos después, Hinata ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de este capítulo.

Al parecer Hina tiene a muchos detrás de ella.

¿Será que Shinji intenta algo con Hinata o decide olvidarla?

¿A Naruto le irá bien con nueva decisión?

Bueno, eso lo sabremos en los capítulos.

Pero antes, las respuestas a los reviews:

 **Agualuna:** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos y que te gusten.

 **Shilany:** Eso no lo dudes, esta historia es 100% Naruhina, aunque al principio parezca ToneHina. Y sobre el occ, bueno eso salio de "chiripaso" como dicen en mi país, pero no te preocupes eso cambiara a medida que avance la historia y con un poco de ayuda de Sakura.

 **Akime Maxwell:** Que bien que te haya gustado la historia y sí, ¡Viva el NaruHina!

 **Hinakey 91sm:** Jeje, lo de Sasuke fue solo un "pequeño" castigo, bueno no salio Toneri en estos capis pero eso lo explicaré endespués. Espero que te guste la historia :)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo. Se los agradezco un montón porque me animan a seguir con la historia.

Ahora, al siguiente capítulo, recuerden que doble capi hoy...


	5. No soy una de esas Parte 2

Y... Aquí está, como lo dije doble capítulo (aunque la verdad es la segunda parte del capi anterior)

Bueno, no los interrumpo más.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

A leer!

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capítulo 5 - No soy una de esas. Parte 2_

-No puede ser, llegaré tarde - Exclamaba Hinata.

No había comenzado bien su día, su despertador no había sonado a tiempo y el agua caliente, por alguna razón, no funcionaba y tuvo que darse un baño con agua fría y lo peor era que estaban entrando a estación de invierno y hacia frío. Y ahora no encontraba su uniforme.

-¡Ko! - Gritó Hinata.

A los pocos segundos un hombre llegó a su habitación tocando la puerta tres veces.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? - Pregunto el hombre detrás de la puerta. Él era algo así como su guardián, pero ella lo consideraba su amigo, aunque era mucho mayor que ella.

-¡No encuentro mi uniforme! - Dijo Hinata desde su habitación, estaba desesperada iba a llegar tarde por primera vez.

-Hinata-sama, su uniforme aun no ha sido puesto en su habitación, enseguida se lo traigo - Dicho esto salio corriendo a la lavandería de la gran casa, seguro que ahí se encontraba el uniforme.

-Esta bien, Ko - Hinata espero en su habitación.

-Hinata-sama, aquí está su uniforme - Hinata abrió un poco la puerta para poder coger el uniforme.

-Gracias, Ko, me has salvado - Dijo Hinata más calmada.

Le hizo una reverencia y salió del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Muy bien, a prepararme - Dijo Hinata empezando a ponerse la blusa de su uniforme.

...

Luego de prepararse y desayunar como un rayo, Hinata ya estaba conduciendo su auto en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga.

 _"Que bueno que tome esas clases de manejo hace algunos meses"_ pensó.

Detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Sakura y toco la bocina tres veces. La pelirosa no tardo mucho en salir de su casa y a subirse al auto, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Lo observo por unos segundos y luego miró a Hinata en el asiento del piloto.

-¡Wow, Hina, este auto esta genial! - Dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Si, no creí que Otto-san tuviera buen gusto para los autos, cuando lo vi me sorprendí mucho - Comentaba Hinata mientras conducía al instituto.

-Es decir que tu padre escogió este auto, me sorprende. Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, acelera que vamos atrasadas -

-Lo se, lo se. Es solo que estoy emocionada - Sonrío y aceleró.

...

Llegaron a tiempo, aun no cerraban las puertas del instituto. Sí cerraban las puertas, tendrían que esperar a las clases de la tarde para poder entrar, eso si hoy era un día de clases normal.

-Que bueno, llegamos a tiempo - Comentó Hinata sentada en su pupitre. Ya estaban en el salón esperando que empiece la primera clase del día.

-Si, y también es bueno que la primera clase sea con Kakashi-sensei, el siempre llega tarde - Dijo Sakura, parada frente a ella.

Kakashi era su profesor de literatura y tenía la costumbre de llegar siempre tarde a cualquier compromiso que tuviera con la misma excusa siempre.

-Ohayo, estudiantes - Una voz masculina interrumpió todo lo que hacían los estudiantes, incluyendo la conversación de Hinata y Sakura.

-Llego Kakashi-sensei, me voy a mi puesto - Susurro Sakura antes de sentarse en su lugar, unos asientos atrás de Hinata y junto a Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, su familia es dueña de varias floristerías dentro y fuera de la ciudad, también es la mejor amiga de Sakura y Hinata, aunque la amistad con Sakura es algo rara, siempre pasan discutiendo y luego ríen de sus propias discusiones. Tiene un largo cabello rubio que siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta dejando libre un mechón frente a su rostro, ojos azules.

-Ohayo, frentona - Saludó Ino, como siempre, a Sakura.

-¿Que tal cerda? - Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

Hinata solo veía desde su asiento, el inicio de una nueva discusión entre sus amigas.

-Muy bien, comen... - Kakashi fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta.

Hinata desvío la mirada a la puerta. _"No puede ser, si vino"_ Pensó Hinata al ver esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei, perdón por la demora - Saludo el rubio tranquilo.

-Naruto, llegas tarde - Señaló Kakashi lo obvio.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, estaba con mi abu... Con la directora Tsunade - Corrigió enseguida, no podía llamar a Tsunade "abuela" frente a Kakashi, porque él iría corriendo a comentarle a la directora y esta le regañaría luego. A veces pensaba que Kakashi lo odiaba. Y no entendía porque a su abuela, no le gustaba que le dijera "abuela" frente a los profesores.

-Esta bien, ve a tu asiento, empezaremos con las clases - Dijo Kakashi.

Naruto fue a su lugar junto a Sakura.

-Hey Naruto - Llamo Sakura - ¿Te castigaron? -

-No, mi abuela quería que la saludará - Respondió Naruto, seco.

-¿Que la saludaras? - Repitió confundida.

-Sí, como siempre - Frunció el ceño - Y como siempre, por ella llego tarde a clases. No creí encontrar a Kakashi-sensei aquí, siempre llega tarde -

-Naruto - Llamó la pelirosa, y Naruto volteo a verla aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? -

-Kakashi-sensei, si tardó en llegar. Pero tu tardaste más - Comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? - Naruto pestañeo un par de veces - Es decir que llegue muy, muy tarde -

-Asi es Naruto. No eres tan idiota como pareces - Se burló Sakura.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tu digas - Sonrió - ¿Y el teme? - Preguntó mirando a Sakura.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - Naruto asintió - Al parecer hoy amaneció enfermó y no vendrá -

-Enfermo, eh - Repitió Naruto en un susurro - ¿Sakura-chan, que le hiciste al teme de Sasuke? -

-¡Idiota, yo no le hice nada a mi novio! - Gritó Sakura, haciendo que todos volteen a verla.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Haruno? - Incluso a Kakashi.

-N-no sucede nada - Respondió Sakura nerviosa _. "No debí haber gritado"_ Pensó con una gotita rodándole por la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿puedo continuar con la clase? - Sakura asintió avergonzada - Bien. Como les explicaba... -

-Sakura-chan, no era para que grites - Comento burlón el rubio, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y el codo en el pupitre.

-Cállate, tu provocaste eso - Susurro ella.

-Yo no dije que gritaras - Sonrío - ¿O acaso te obligué a hacerlo poniéndote un arma en la cabeza? -

-Mejor cállate, Idiota - Sakura suspiró resignada - ¿Ya te dijeron lo de la fiesta? - Intento cambiar de tema.

-Sí, aun estoy pensándolo - Desvío su mirada unos asientos más adelante de Sakura, Hoy si había ido Hinata, hoy tenia que intentar hablarle de nuevo, si quería ganar esa apuesta. Pero esperaría el momento indicado. Cuando ella estuviera sola.

-Supe que le intentaste hablar - Naruto miro a Sakura confundido. ¿Como se enteró? - Ella me lo dijo - Contestó Sakura como si hubiera leído la mente del rubio.

-Si, lo intenté. Pero ella no me quiso escuchar - Miro a Hinata _"Esa chica es difícil"_ Sonrió por dentro, ella iba a ser un gran desafío.

-Si, me contó todo. Cada detalle - Sakura también miró a la peliazul - También me dijo que Toneri le había hablado y que la llevó a su casa - Comento Sakura.

 _"¿Que Toneri qué? No puede ser que se me haya adelantado, tengo que actuar rápido"_

-¿En que piensas Naruto? - Preguntó Sakura curiosa, al observar que Naruto no quitaba la mirada de Hinata.

Naruto miró de nuevo a Sakura.

 _"Claro, Sakura-chan es su amiga. Ella me puede ayudar"_

-Sakura-chan - Llamó Naruto - ¿Tu conoces a esa chica? -

-Claro, es mi mejor amiga - Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo -

 _"Primero lo intentaré por mi cuenta, si no funciona tendré que usar la ayuda de Sakura-chan"_ Pensó el rubio.

...

Las clases pasaron normales, y no hubo ningún anuncio informando que las clases se cancelaran. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto.

-Ino, ¿porqué vas a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana? - Preguntó Hinata mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Bueno, mis padres se irán de viaje esos días y aprovecharé para hacer la fiesta - Contestó Ino.

-Sin motivo festivo alguno - Concluyó Sakura.

-Asi es frentona, adivinaste - Sonrío Ino - Solo quiero que nos divirtamos todos un rato, y se me ocurrió la fiesta. Iras a la fiesta, ¿verdad, Hina? - Amenazó la rubia.

-Cl-claro, iré - Dijo nerviosa Hinata - Necesito relajarme un poco - Sonrió.

-Asi se habla, entonces las veo en mi casa este sábado en la noche -

-Ok, Ino-cerda. Yo me aseguraré que Hinata no falté - Dijo Sakura

 _"Porque le presentaré a Naruto en esa fiesta"_ Sonrió.

Tenía que hacer que esos dos se junten, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hinata ya no estaría sola, y Naruto ya no andaría de playboy por todas partes.

Aunque le parecía extraño que Naruto quisiera ser amigo de Hinata después de dos años de estudio juntos. En ningún momento habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Pero si él quería jugar con su mejor amiga, estaba segura que Hinata no se lo permitiría. Solo esperaba que eso no sea así.

-Regreso en un momento - Hinata la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Te esperamos en el salón, ya van a iniciar las clases de la tarde - Dijo Ino.

-Esta bien, las veo allá -

Todas se pararon, Hinata fue al baño mientras que Ino y Sakura fueron al salón.

...

Hinata estaba en el baño, retocandose un poco el maquillaje.

Ella no acostumbraba a usar mucho, solo un poco de labial y algo de color de sus mejillas, a veces usaba delineador. Un leve maquillaje.

-Listo. Iré al salón - Dijo antes de salir del baño. Pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

 _"¿Qué hace él aquí?"_ Pensó al ver a Naruto parado frente a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Hablar? ¿De qué quiere hablar?"_ Hinata solo asintió.

-¿Que te parece si vamos a otro lugar? -

...

Se encontraban en la azotea del instituto. Casi nadie iba allí, y Naruto lo sabia. Nadie los iba a interrumpir.

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó Hinata, apenas llegaron.

-Bueno... - Sonrió - Ayer intenté presentarme, pero tu te fuiste. Así que... -

-¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? - Pregunto Hinata con una ceja levantada. ¿Porqué quería intentarlo de nuevo?

-Asi es. Si no es problema para ti -

 _"Seguramente si lo es"_ Pensó Naruto.

Hinata suspiró resignada. Le había prometido a Sakura que le daría otra oportunidad, y así iba a ser.

-Esta bien -

 _"¿Que? ¿Dijo que esta bien? Wow no costo mucho trabajo"_ Pensó con orgullo.

-Entonces me presentaré otra vez aunque tu ya me conoces - Naruto extendió su mano derecha - Namikaze Naruto -

Hinata vio la mano de Naruto, lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió, extendiendole la mano.

-Hyuga Hinata -

 _"Muy bien"_ Pensó Naruto mientras sonreía con arrogancia, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la Hyuga.

-Solo, espero no hagas ninguna tontería... Naruto - Amenazó mirándolo a los ojos.

 _"Si la hago no te enteraras de ello"_ Sonrío.

-No te preocupes... Hinata-chan -

 _"¿Chan? Apenas nos conocimos"_ Pensó Hinata.

-Y otra cosa... - Miro los ojos azules de Naruto - Yo... No soy una de esas -

-¿Una de esas? - Preguntó confundido.

-De esas con las sales solo por tus juegos - Dijo con acidez.

-¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó Naruto, ya sabia a que se refería, pero no iba a dejar que lo descubra.

-Yo no me dejo enredar tan fácilmente - Contestó esta vez con una sonrisa de orgullo.

 _"Lo sé. Por eso serás mi desafío"_ Contestó mentalmente Naruto.

-Y un consejo - Continuó Hinata - No confundas la dulzura con la temperatura, ¿entendido? - Dijo antes de soltarse del agarre y dirigirse al salón.

-Das buenos consejos, preciosa. Pero no los pondré en práctica - Dijo Naruto, tomando la misma dirección que la Hyuga.

* * *

Ok, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

La verdad, no se porque hice que Sakura ayude (de forma indirecta) a Naruto. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta XD

¿Que les pareció?

La verdad, no se porque escribí ese momento entre Naruto y Hinata. A mi me pareció raro (aunque haya salido de loca mente)

¿Que hará Naruto, luego de esto?

¿Y Toneri?

¿Donde esta?

¿Porque no salio en estos capítulos?

Eso se los diré luego ;-

Por cierto, les diré el título del siguiente capítulo (y esto se me volverá costumbre)

 **El próximo capítulo se titula:**

 _"La fiesta"_

Supongo que ya saben de que va a tratar.

Bien, creo que eso es todo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana. Adiós!


	6. Capítulo extra: ¡de compras!

¡Hola!

Jeje, ya se que he tardado demasiado, y supongo también que se estarán preguntando "¿por qué dice capitulo extra?" bueno pues, decidí de alguna manera explicar por qué Hinata tiene esa actitud, en fin... Esto es un pequeño regalo por tiempo que pase sin actualizar, aparte de este "capitulo extra" entre esta y la próxima semana estaré publicando el capi "fiesta" tengo todo planeado, el único problema es que no se como escribirlo. Bueno, aun tengo cosas que explicar, pero no los quiero atrasar más, nós leemos abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. La historia si me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes-

 _"pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

 _El que se enamore, pierde_

 _..._

 _Capítulo extra: ¡de compras!_

Las clases continuaron, raramente, de forma normal. Hinata creía que el Namikaze estaría molestando todo el tiempo, pero el había faltado, o mas bien se había escapado, las horas de matemáticas que eran las últimas de la jornada.

No había duda que tarde o temprano alguien tendría que ser el tutor de ese rubio. Todos sabían lo mal que le iba en esa materia.

La última campanada del día sonó, como siempre a las 2:30 p.m. siempre era puntual ese maldito sonido. Claro que el último era el más anhelado por los alumnos.

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Asuma-sensei (el maestro de matemáticas) se retiró del salón dejando a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en salón, entre ellos Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

-Hina, iré a ver como sigue Sasuke-kun -comenta Sakura acercándose a la peliazul-, ¿vienes conmigo?

-La verdad es que tenia planeado ir a comprar ropa para la fiesta -mira a Sakura-, ¿qué tal si vas tu, Saku? Te puedo dejar en casa de Sasuke-san y luego puedo ir al centro comercial -propuso.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Sakura-. Iras de compras y no me avisaste -reclamó la pelirosa a su amiga.

-Bu-bueno -tartamudeo Hinata-, pensaba decirte, pero como Sasuke-san se encuentra enfermo supuse que no vendrías -habló con timidez.

-Mmh -meditó la pelirosa-. la verdad es que si tenía planeado ir a ver a Sasuke-kun pero -miró a Hinata-, ¡las compras son más importantes! -gritó emocionada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me acompañaras? -preguntó Hina con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro! -contestó-. Después podre ver a Sasuke-kun -sonrió-, ¿nos vamos?

-Oigan, yo también estoy presente -habló Ino para que le presten atención.

-Lo siento Ino-chan -se disculpó Hinata con su amiga-, ¿quieres acompañarnos? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mmh... No lo se -dijo con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo enojo.

-Cerda, ya responde que si, sabemos que te encanta ir de compras y no te negarás a ninguna propuesta para ir al centro comercial -dijo Sakura.

-¡Callate, frentona! Claro que no me negaría -se defendió la rubia.

-Entonces... -habló Hinata-, ¿vamos? -

-Claro, hoy no traje mi auto así que todas iremos en tu nuevo auto -comentó con una sonrisa Ino.

-Bueno, vamos. No soporto estar ni un minuto más en el instituto -dijo Sakura y comenzó a caminar seguida de las otras dos.

...

-Me sorprendió mucho que tu padre haya escogido el mismo modelo que mi auto -comentaba una rubia de coleta alta y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-A mi también me sorprendió, pero en ese momento no recordaba que era el mismo modelo de tu auto, Ino-chan -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, es que yo pensé que lo había escogido algún empleado de la empresa de tu padre, Hina -habló esta vez Sakura.

-Yo aun no descarto esa posibilidad -Agregó la peliazul-, pero mi padre me dijo tantas veces que había sido él quien escogió el auto, que al final tuve que aceptarlo -sonrió Hinata.

-Bueno, eso no importa -habló Ino -. ¡Miren! -señaló una tienda-. Vamos ahí, de seguro habrá ropa linda -comentó.

Las otras dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a la tienda señalada por la rubia, con ropa cara, cabe recalcar.

...

-No puede ser que no encontremos nada -lloriqueo la rubia.

Habían pasado dos horas y aun no encontraban nada apropiado para la fiesta, o mas bien algo que Ino apruebe para poderlo usar.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron.

-Oye cerda -llamó la pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres frente de marquesina? -contestó de mala gana.

-Lo que sucede es que Sakura-chan y yo sabemos donde podemos ir -contestó Hinata, para evitar otra pelea entre sus amigas.

-¿En serio? -preguntó la ojiazul. Las otras dos asintieron-. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? ¡Vamos ahora! - y así comenzaron su camino hacia... Otra tienda más.

...

-¡Genial! -exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo al ver el interior del lugar al que sus mejores amigas la habían llevado.

Había ropa muy linda y había de todo, blusas, pantalones, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, ese era el lugar perfecto para Ino. Ni siquiera esperó a sus amigas y comenzó a husmear entre los distintos estilos de ropas, tomando varios a la vez.

-Debimos haberla traído desde un inicio aquí -comentó Sakura con una gota en la nuca.

-Tienes razón -contestó Hinata -. ¿Que tal si buscamos algo para nosotras mientras ella escoge?

Sakura asintió y comenzaron a buscar algo que les llamé la atención, algo de su estilo.

-Mira Saku, este parece perfecto para tí -comentó Hinata sosteniendo una blusa.

-Wow, esta genial -exclamó Sakura-, me la probaré.

-Esta bien, yo seguiré buscando algo para mi -sonríe.

-No Hina -dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa-. Hoy, yo escogeré tu ropa.

-¿Q-qué? -tartamudeo la peliazul.

-Así como lo escuchas, yo escogeré tu ropa -repitió la pelirosa.

-Querrás decir nosotras, frentona -agregó Ino acercándose a sus amigas con una prendas colgando de sus brazos.

-Creí que estabas ocupada, Ino-cerda -dijo Sakura desafiante.

-Pues ya no, frente de marquesina -contraataca la rubia-. Yo ya escogí mi ropa -levanta los brazos mostrando las prendas-, y voy a escoger la de Hina-chan también.

-Emm... Chicas... -Hinata intentaba intervenir en la discusión.

-Ni lo pienses cerda, yo me encargaré de escoger la ropa de Hina-chan -replicó Sakura.

-Claro que no, yo la escogeré -habló Ino.

-Chicas... -Hinata no sabia como calmar a sus amigas.

-¡Yo escogeré la ropa! -gritó la pelirosa.

-¡Que yo lo haré! -continuó Ino en el mismo tono.

-Chicas... Por favor -Hinata miró a todos lados, no podía creerlo... Otra vez no.

-¡Yo lo haré!

-¡No, yo lo haré!

Hinata estaba desesperada, no sabia como decirles que...

-¡Chicas, todos nos están observando! -gritó Hinata, haciendo que las dos dejen de discutir y miren a su alrededor.

-No puede ser, lo hicimos de nuevo -susurró Sakura, avergonzada.

-Otra vez quedamos en ridículo -esta vez susurró Ino.

Si, esta era la segunda vez que discutían así en un lugar público, la segunda vez que quedaban en ridículo.

-¿Y-ya no nos miran? -preguntó la peliazul mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos para que no vieran el enorme sonrojo que tenía, no solo en sus mejillas, sino en toda su cara. Estaba muy avergonzada.

Las dos voltearon a ver a su avergonzada amiga y luego se miraron entre ellas y asintieron descuerdo a lo que sea que pasara por su mente.

Cada una se situó a cada lado de la peliazul, Sakura a la izquierda e Ino a la derecha. Sakura miro a Ino y asintió, la rubia comenzó una cuenta regresiva con tres de sus dedos, y cuando llegó a cero...

-¡Que linda! -gritaron al mismo tiempo que apretaban a Hinata en un abrazo, las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo un sándwich.

-Hina-chan es tan tierna -comenta Ino restregando su mejilla en la de Hinata.

-Es cierto -afirmó Sakura haciendo lo mismo en la otra mejilla de Hina.

-Chi-chicas... Están apretándome -intentó decir Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, cerda, vamos a buscar ropa para Hina -comentó Sakura, después de soltar a su amiga.

-Esta bien, vamos -apoyó Ino -. Hinata tu quédate aquí, nosotras encontraremos algo para tí.

La peliazul iba a protestar, pero antes de articular palabra alguna las dos chicas se alejaron, con la misión de encontrar algo perfecto para ella.

Hinata solo las vio marcharse preguntándose como pueden volver a la normalidad tan rápido. En un momento están discutiendo y haciendo el ridículo y al otro están como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiró nostálgica. Aun recordaba como las había conocido.

Las había conocido hace seis años en Inglaterra, el país donde vivía antes. Ellas asistían a la misma escuela, pero en diferentes clases. Escuela en la que Hinata era rechazada por los demás alumnos por su peculiar color de ojos, hasta que llegó el día en que las conoció.

Tres chicos se encontraban burlándose de ella, en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Ella tenía lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar por todo lo que decían, pero una voz la interrumpió de hacerlo.

-¡Hey, ustedes! -se escuchó a unos cuantos pasos de lejanía-. ¡Déjenla en paz, ella no les ha hecho nada! -gritó una chica extraña con corto cabello rosa y ojos jade.

-¡Es cierto, déjenla en paz o se la verán con nosotras! -exclamó otra chica, ubicada a lado de la pelirosa. Tenía el cabello rubio, también corto y ojos celestes.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué podrían hacernos, una niñas como ustedes? -se burló uno de los chicos.

-Mucho más de lo que crees -contestó la pelirosa, con una gran sonrisa, antes de lanzarse sobre él propinandole un buen golpe en la mejilla haciendo que cayera al suelo sentado.

-Pe-pero qué... -intentaba hablar el chico en el suelo, pero el miedo y asombro no lo dejaban.

-Y si no te vas ahora mismo, recibirás uno peor, mi tía Tsunade me ha enseñado mucho sobre defensa personal -exclamó la pelirosa con orgullo.

-E-esta bien. Nos iremos, pero por favor dejamos en paz -dijo con miedo el chico, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de los otros dos.

-Antes, denle una disculpa a ella -exigió la rubia, señalando a Hinata que estaba tan sorprendida que no podía mover un músculo.

-¡Lo-lo sentimos! -hablaron lo tres, al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia frente a ella, para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Espero que no te vuelvan a molestar -habló la rubia dirigiéndose a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Y-yo también -susurró Hinata con la mirada en el suelo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh, por cierto. Soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino -dijo con una mano en su pecho y otra en su cintura -, y ella es Sakura -señaló a la pelirosa a su lado.

\- Haruno Sakura - Concluyó la pelirosa con una sonrisa-, somos nuevas en la escuela ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata -susurró levantando la vista un momento para observar a las chicas frente de ella. Tenía una pregunta desde que llegaron a ahuyentar a esos niños.

¿Por qué la habían ayudado?

Pero era muy tímida para preguntarles, decido dejarlo pasar, seguro ellas se irían y la dejarían sola como todos en esa escuela. Una risa la saco de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada y observó a la rubia, estaba confundida ¿por qué Ino estaba riendo? Movió su mirada y la posó en la pelirosa, tenía una sonrisa de burla en sus labios, ¿qué les pasaba a esas chicas?

-Seguro te estas preguntando por qué te ayudamos -hablo la rubia después de cenar de reírse.

-¿Co-como... -Hinata estaba aun más sorprendida, sabian lo que ella pensaba.

-Es simple -comenzó la pelirosa-, eres muy transparente, cualquiera podría notar lo que te pasa o no -finalizó.

-¿Transparente?

-Es decir, mmh... ¿Cómo explicarlo? -dijo la rubia con una mano en su mentón.

-Quiere decir que das ha notar muy fácilmente tus emociones -concluyó Sakura.

-¡Hey, yo iba a explicarle eso! -reclamó Ino.

-¡Pues, ya se lo he explicado yo, cerda! -gritó Sakura.

-¡Pero yo quería explicarle, frentona!

-¡No lo hubieses hecho bien, Ino-puerca!

-Chi-chicas... -Hinata intentaba decirles lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor.

-¡De todas formas, yo quería explicarle! -gritó de vuelta Ino.

-¡Pues, no lo hiciste!

Hinata miraba avergonzada a su alrededor, si seguían aumentando de seguro se iba a desmayar.

-Por... Por favor, n-no peleen -suplicaba Hinata. Ay no, seguían aumentado.

-¡Pero... -Ino iba a seguir con la pelea, pero el comentario de Sakura la detuvo.

-Hinata, Hinata ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Sakura preocupada. Hinata tenía la cara muy roja, parecía un tomate maduro.

-Esta muy roja, creó que tiene fiebre -Ino acercó su mano a la frente de la peliazul.

-Yo creo que es por otro motivo -comentó la pelirosa en un susurro-, mira a tu alrededor.

Ino obedeció a Sakura, y la vergüenza llego a ella rápidamente. Había mucha, mucha gente observando hacia su dirección, habían hecho el ridículo con esa discusión. ¡Iba a morir de vergüenza!

-N-no puede ser -articuló Ino.

Un sonido a sus espaldas hizo que giraron para averiguar de donde provenía, al darse la vuelta se encontraron con una Hinata en el suelo.

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¿Que te sucede?

-¡Cerda, no te va a responder, esta desmayada! ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! -exclamó Sakura desesperada.

-S-si, vamos.

Entre las dos lograron llevar a Hinata a la enfermería, donde la atendieron y también donde supieron sobre los extraños síntomas de nerviosismo de la peliazul. Había muchas personas mirando su "espectáculo", razón por la cual Hinata se desmayó.

Luego de ese día, las tres se volvieron muy cercanas. Rara vez se separaban en el descanso que les daban en la escuela y esas dos chicas nuevas siempre protegían a Hinata.

Aunque no fue lo único, Ino y Sakura también le enseñaron a tener más confianza en sí misma y a ser una persona fría cuando se lo requería.

-Hina, mira este vestido, creo que esta bien para ti, ¿qué te parece? -el comentario de Sakura saco a la peliazul de sus lindos recuerdos. Observo a su amiga frente a ella y luego posó la vista en el vestido. Era muy lindo, como a ella le gustaban.

-Me parece muy... -pero antes de poder contestar su otra amiga apareció con un pantalón y una blusa en sus manos.

-Estas loca, frentona -hablo la rubia-, es una fiesta en la noche, no un almuerzo con los padres de tu novio -hizo una mueca rara y miró a la peliazul-. Tengo algo perfecto para tí, he tomado en cuenta tus gustos y los he combinado con lo que se necesita para esa noche. Así que, creó que no habrá quejas de tu parte -sonrió.

-Pero el vestido que escogí esta muy bien, a mi me parece perfecto -reclamó Sakura.

-Si es un lindo vestido -intervino Hinata, antes de que su amiga rubia responda algo con que, de seguro, habría otra pelea -,pero Ino tiene razón. Pero no te preocupes, me encantó el vestido y pienso comprarlo para otra ocasión, pero esta vez Ino ganó -concluyó con una dulce sonrisa. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, cerda. He perdido esta batalla -habló con burla.

-Lo se, yo siempre tengo razón -fingió orgullo en su voz y luego se echó a reír, acompañada de sus dos amigas.

...

-Me parece genial esa idea, tenemos que conseguir todo lo necesario para hacerlo -hablaba animadamente Sakura, sentada frente a Uno y junto a Hinata.

Después de haber escogido lo que usarían el día, o mas bien, la noche de la fiesta decidieron que era momento de tomar un descanso de las compras. Comenzaron a recorrer todos los lugares en el centro comercial, buscando el lugar perfecto para ellas, después de buscar y buscar durante varios minutos, a Hinata se le ocurrió buscar la cafetería donde había llegado cuando se perdió.

El problema fue, que no recordaba donde quedaba así que Ino le dio la dirección de un lugar. Donde, según Ino, tenían el mejor café que ella había probado. Y no se había equivocado, era el mejor café y sus postres también eran deliciosos.

Luego de comentar lo bueno quejo había sido ir a esa cafetería, optaron por hablar sobre lo que se haría en la fiesta. Ino comenzó a dar miles de ideas, pero ninguna convencía a Sakura, hasta que dio una idea con la que la pelirosa estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

-Hasta que aceptas una de mis ideas -dijo Ino mientras veía la emoción que tenía Sakura con su idea-, y como tu dijiste, tenemos que conseguir todo lo necesario para esto -sonrió.

-Chicas, creó que ya es hora de irnos a casa -habló Hinata con su último rollo de canela en su mano-, la dejaré en sus casas -concluyó.

-Esta bien -respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos. Antes de irse dejaron el dinero de la cuenta y una generosa propina. Subieron al auto de la peliazul y ya dentro, Ino conecto su celular al auto y comenzaron a escuchar música a todo volumen.

Primero dejó a Sakura y luego a Uno. Cuando la rubia se bajo, su auto quedo en un silencio que le gustó, era tranquilo. Comenzó a manejar, no iba muy rápido, después de todo no tenía mucho tiempo de haber terminado las clases de manejo, pero era una velocidad normal.

Su mirada iba fija en el camino, no había ningún ruido a su alrededor, eso ya la estaba cansando. Suspiró. Tomó su celular de su bolso, tirado en el asiento del copiloto, sin despejar su vista del camino, no conecto en su auto y comenzó a reproducir sus canciones.

Decidió recorrer la ciudad antes de regresar a su casa, si su padre le llamaba le diría que no tardaría y que no se preocupara por ella, que estaría todo bien. Tomó dirección al centro de la ciudad, iría a comprar unos rollos de canela antes de continuar con su recorrido.

Llegó a una calle sin mucho trafico, paró en un semáforo que indicaba el "pare" para los autos, desde ahí los habían varias calles sin semáforos, pasaría un buen rato sin encontrarse con uno. Cuando cambio de color continuó su camino, tranquila. Pero, como venia pasando desde hace unos días, su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

Un _Ascari A10_ venia con una gran velocidad desde la calle a su derecha, en un movimiento rápido piso el freno con gran fuerza, haciendo sonar las llantas en el pavimento, el otro auto hizo lo mismo quedando solo a centímetros de la puerta del copiloto del auto de Hinata.

Hinata sintió que su alma se iba y regresaba en unos segundos, su pulso estaba acelerado y no se le dificultaba respirar. Logró calmarse a los pocos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se había salvado de una muerte segura. Pero eso no le importó en ese momento, era obvio que el conductor de ese auto amarillo era el culpable y le reclamaría ese hecho.

Hinata bajó de su auto al ver como la puerta del otro auto se habría, cerró la puerta con fuerza y rodeó su auto, con su mirada en el suelo, para encontrarse con el culpable de todo eso. Al sentir que estaba lo suficiente cerca para reclamarle, alzó la mirada, abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Eso tenía que ir ser una broma.

-¿Tu eres el dueño del auto que casi me mata? -preguntó de forma seria, sin denotar la sorpresa que en ese momento tenía. Frente a ella y con un semblante serio, se encontraba el último hombre que desearía ver al finalizar el día. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Y al parecer tu eres la que no se da cuenta de las señales de "Pare" en las calles -habló con burla, ¿dónde había quedado esa seriedad?

-¿Pero que... -dejó la pregunta sin terminar al ser interrumpida por el dedo de Naruto, señalando una señal de color rojo en la esquina de la calle con la palabra "Pare" en ella. Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Se dio una palmada en su frente y volvió a ver a el rubio.

-Bueno, parece que todo esta aclarado, tu eres la culpable de todo esto -sonrió de una forma que a Hinata no le gustó, para nada, incluso le causó escalofríos por el disgusto, o eso ella creía.

-Tienes razón. Fue mi error, lo siento -respondió Hinata de mala gana, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo esa frase, a él-. Supongo que todo esta resuelto, acepto que soy la culpable por estar distraída y me he disculpado. Así que me voy -apenas finalizó dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto y llegar a su casa, su recorrido por la ciudad será para otro día, ya había pasado por mucho.

-Espera, Hinata-chan -habló el rubio, Hinata paro en seco a unos pasos de lejanía y lo miró por encima de su hombro, sin decir nada. Naruto sonrió-. No creas que me voy a quedar tranquila después de lo que ha pasado, casi provocas un accidente por tu distracción. Casi tuvimos un accidente, incluso podríamos haber muerto -habló con cautela, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? -Hinata había volteado por completo su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Vamos... Tu me entiendes, se que eres una persona inteligente. Sabes lo que podría hacer -la miró a los ojos. Había preocupación en el rostro de ella mientras que en el rostro de él había completa confianza. Sabia lo que estaba haciendo, chantaje.

-Tu... No harías na-nada... ¿Verdad? -preguntó ella, temerosa. No podía hacerlo... ¿O si?

-Mm... Estoy dispuesto a negociar -comentó con una mano en su mentón.

-¿Ne-negociar? -volvió a preguntar.

-Si... Hina-chan -se acercó un paso a ella-. Negociar -Hinata frunció el ceño, estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró.

-Simple -se acercó más a ella-. Quiero que salgas conmigo.

Mierda. Había caído tan bajo por una apuesta, tan bajo que estaba haciendo chantaje a una chica para que saliera con él cuando las chicas le llueven de la nada y estarían dispuestas a más cosas que solo salir.

-¿Salir? -preguntó. Ya le estaban casando sus preguntas, porque no solo aceptaba y ya.

-Si, me refiero a una cita. ¿Que dices? Es un buen trato -respondió con una sonrisa. Ya le comenzaba a doler la cara de tanto sonreír. Escuchó un suspiro resignado de su parte.

-Esta bien, pero no puedes decirle a nadie lo de hoy -lo miró seria-, y tampoco pueden saber que vamos a salir -Naruto frunció el ceño y su sonrisa de galán se fue de su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nadie puede saberlo? -no prometer eso, él tomaba muy en serio sus promesas. Podrá ser de todo, pero una promesa jamás la rompía, era una regla que él tenía. Una regla que cumplía.

-Si, nadie puede saberlo.

-Pero nos van a ver, todos los sabrán -protestó.

-Si se enteran de esa forma no me interesa, pero no quiero que tu -lo apuntó-, seas el que lo diga, mantén tu boca cerrada sobre todo esto y aceptaré el trato.

-Esta bien -suspiró. Si quería conquistarla para ganar la apuesta, tenía que hacer todo lo necesario, y lo primero será ganar su confianza. La miró, esa sería una apuesta difícil de ganar- prometo no decir nada de esto -ella sonrió. Naruto sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estomago, un hormigueo. Sacudió la cabeza, ya se estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya que nos entendemos y las condiciones están puestas -su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él asintió para que continuara-, esta bien. Acepto el trato.

-Bien, supongo que iras a la fiesta de Ino -Hinata afirmó con la cabeza-. Entonces, ¿que te parece al siguiente día en la tarde?

-Esta bien -confirmó -, así será.

-Bien, pasaré por ti, se donde queda tu casa así que no habrá problema.

-¿Eh? ¿Como conoces mi casa?

-Casualidad, un dia pasaba en mi auto por esa calle y vi que entrabas a una mansión y supuse que era tu casa -habló con tranquilidad.

-Puede ser la casa de una amiga -protestó ella.

-A menos que tu papá también fuera a la casa de tal amiga, no se por qué me equivocaría -sonrió-. Admítelo tengo razón... Otra vez -habló con arrogancia. Hinata frunció el ceño por segunda vez, ¡como lo odiaba!

-Eres un... -dejó la frase en el aire. No iba a perder más su tiempo con un idiota. Suspiró-. No importa, me voy -volvió a dar media vuelta.

-No vemos... Hina -la vió marcharse-. Parece que seré yo el que gane la apuesta -sonrió arrogante. Estaba seguro que iba a ganar, esa chica Hyuga iba a caer rendida a sus pies pronto y sobre la regla, era simple no romperla, después de todo, él no se enamoraría de esa chica. Soltó una risa por lo bajo-. No me enamorare -murmuró antes de subir a su auto y dirigirse a su casa.

...

-Hinata Hyuga, estas loca -murmuró la peliazul dentro de su auto y esta vale vez concentrada en el camino y sus señales.

¿Por qué había aceptado eso? En serio, estaba loca. No entendía porque lo había hecho, simplemente lo hizo. Supuso que fue porque estaba desesperada y porque no quería que su padre se enterara de eso, y vio esa propuesta, que estaba segura que era chantaje, como una única opción para que nadie se enterara.

Suspiró. Aun así, no entendía porque había cedido tan rápido. Algo la impulsó a aceptar. Algo que no era desesperación o miedo, no tenia idea. Decidió concentrarse en el camino y en sus rollos de canela, y dejar de lado sus locos pensamientos.

No estaba segura si habían sido segundos, minutos o horas los que pasaron, pero cuando menos lo esperó ya se encontraba frente a su esperando que la puerta del garaje se abra. Entro su auto, lo apagó y bajó de el. Iría directamente a su habitación, no quería encontrarse con nadie y mucho menos hablar.

Se adentró a su casa, entrando por la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la cocina, caminó hasta las escaleras y subió. Llegó a su habitación, se dió una ducha rápida y, después de ponerse su pijama, se tiró en su cama, donde a los pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormida.

Ese fue un largo día, y la había dejado exhausta. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con él al día siguiente.

* * *

¡Hey!

Hola de nuevo,

bueno... Hay otras cosas que les quiero decir (ya se que lo dije arriba XD)

Primero, no se si se dieron cuenta de que he cambiado mi forma de escribir, refiriéndome a los puntos, signos, y todo eso. Bueno, pues eso es gracias a una amiga de Watppad que me ha estado aconsejando, también es escritora y escribe muy buenas historias. En fin, todo es gracias a ella.

Segundo, hablando de Watppad, tengo una cuenta ahí (creo que eso ya era obvio XD) y quiero decirles que he publicado esta ad historia ahí, así que, para los lectores que tengan cuenta en Watppad y llegan a ver l as historia ahí, no se preocupen, no es plagio ni nada parecido. Solo queria aclarar.

Tercero y último, esto tiene que ver con el porque me he demorado en actualizar, hay dos razones, que ya las he dicho en mi otra historia pero quiero aclararlas aquí también. Las razones son:

Muchas tareas, mis profesores creó que no se cansan de mandar tanta tarea, en serio, es como si se encargarán viéndonos sufrir por la tarea. Pero todo sea por aprobar el último año de martirio en el colegio, ahora me estoy preparando para las prueba de febrero, bueno, eso no importa. En pocas palabras, la falta de tiempo es una de las razones.

La otra razón es la falta de inspiración o inspiración en el momento equivocado, en el poco tiempo que tenía y tengo la inspiración era nula y cuando estaba en clase o haciendo alguna tarea la escenas y palabras llegaba a mi mente en un segundo pero cuando tenía mi celular en mano (si, escribo mis historias en mi celular) la inspiración se iba y apenas podía escribir algo de las escenas.

Todo eso paso hasta el lunes, el día martes no mandaron ninguna tarea así que decidí coger mi celular y escribir. Y como arte de magia la inspiración llegó a mi en ese momento y comencé a escribir hasta el siguiente día y surgió esto.

Un capi donde vemos cómo Hinata conoció a Ino y Sakura y agregue una escena de mi vida (la del centro comercial) me sucedió con dos de mis amigas. También podemos ver el último recurso de Naruto para conseguir acercarse más.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me perdonen por la tardanza y que sean pacientes. Es posible que tenga capi listo para esta o la próxima semana, no aseguro nada pero haré todo lo posible.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
